A Night With Two Captains
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: CS Threesome fic! Emma has a tryst with Captain Hook and Killian Jones set during the season 3 finale of Once Upon a Time, "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home". RATED VERY M. Heavy sexual content. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night with Two Captains**

AN: This is my first standalone smut fanfic and easily the filthiest thing I've ever written. Warning for graphic threesome smut ahead. This mini fic is dedicated to my CS life partner Haleigh, _onceuponajollyroger, _who inspired me by bugging the shit out of me for a certain sexual position. Here you go dear… Hope you enjoy!

_His _mouth was everywhere, his mouth tangled with hers in wet sloppy drunken kisses setting her body aflame, quickly adding to the growing pressure in her loins. She could no longer doubt that this man made her body sing for him. Her own mind battled against what she was supposed to be doing and what she'd rather be doing instead. Hook's hook angled her mouth by the neck, turning her head just so to deepen the kiss; his movements seemingly supple for a man who couldn't even pronounce the name of his ship correctly. The kiss grew more passionate, a series of groans leaving Hook's mouth as his good hand began to push up her skirts, the cool metal of his rings pushing up against the bare skin of her thigh as his hands set out on exploration. His hand hooked onto her inner thigh, a small squeak leaving her lips in surprise as he dragged her over to the single bed in his cabin never once breaking their lips apart. Hook's lips left her own, peppering a trail of kisses from her neck to the swell of her breasts under the half done corset she wore. His eyes flickered up to hers, a dangerous look in his hooded eyes before gazing longingly at the exposed flesh of her tantalizing cleavage, he had been teased long enough. Without warning Hook placed a teasing kiss to the tops of each breast making her shutter underneath his lips before sinking his tongue, the taste of rum still present, down the opening of her corset, his mouth sucking at the sensitive skin between the valley of her breasts. His mouth feasted on her as Emma threaded her fingers into his dark locks, holding him to her as his single hand left underneath her skirt to rest at one clothed breast and giving it a sharp squeeze causing Emma to dig her teeth into her bottom lip. Hook positioned his hook against the laces holding her skirt to her body and tugging down it's length, cutting through the laces and her less than Enchanted Forest approved undergarments. Emma's eyes snapped open at the ripping sound, forgetting all about her purpose in all of this. Emma's eyes grew wide, peaking over Hook's leather clad shoulder to look around the empty cabin, Killian nowhere in sight. Emma let out a sigh of relief, he had gotten out of there safely. Emma was easily distracted by the movements of Hook's hand, hook and lips playing her body like a finely tuned instrument to notice she was now devoid of clothing covering the lower half of her body. Her mind raced around his actions, this had already gone on for far too long. Emma's mind shouted at her to make a move to leave but she couldn't bring her body to do it. She was already under his spell.

"_Now that's more like it_," he slurred still maintaining a strong sense of sex appeal regardless of being drunk as his eyes assessed the treasure that had been hidden from him up until this point. He wasn't disappointed.

"_How wet are you for me lass?" _he whispered darkly, the sound of his voice dripping with carnal promises making her legs clench, adding to the growing desire coating her creamy thighs. Emma's breath hitched in her throat as his finger explored the drenched folds of her sex, her mouth falling open in a silent sigh of contentment.

"_So wet for me lass. I can't wait to have that beautiful cunt of yours wrapped around my mouth," _he assessed huskily from his spot in between her breasts, his hot breath against her sensitive chest making her nipples pucker underneath the uncomfortable fabric. Hook's thumb began to play at her aching clit, spreading moisture as he massaged it with his experienced finger. His touch burned her as she squirmed in his arms, the pressure of his mouth on her breasts and his hand simultaneously working her clit almost too much to take. A flash of movement caught her attention in the corner of her eye, distracting her from the pleasure Hook was causing her. Hook's finger left her, an unsatisfied whimper leaving her mouth at the loss. Hook's hand dug into her hip, his fingertips caressing the soft skin there before turning her in his arms to face away from him as his hook hung at the top of the fabric containing her heaving breasts poised ready to strike. Emma's eyes opened, the gleam of the hook against her skin a more erotic sight than she had originally anticipated. Her eyes dipped lower, catching a pair of booted feet by the ladder leading to the upper deck instantly realizing to whom they belonged. Hook's hook stilled at the intrusion, trying to make heads or tails as to who had interrupted them, his head swimming with drunkenness. Hook's eyes squinted trying to zero in on the dark figure that he would walk the plank as soon as he had his fill of the blonde wanton lass in his arms. The eyes looking back at him belonged to… _him_? His eyes narrowed in confusion, he was looking at himself. Emma prepared for the lashing of a lifetime from Killian but received none to her surprise. He didn't look angry he looked… turned on? There was no mistaking the huge bulge in his leather pants, his dark eyes dilated with lust at the sight of his alter ego with _his _half naked princess in his arms. Killian sauntered over to them as he stroked his chin in appraisal.

"_Killian…" _Emma whimpered, her hand stretching to meet his in apology.

"Get your own!" Hook sounded angrily behind her, ripping her away from Killian, the hold on her hip now bruising.

"I have absolutely no intention of finding my own… because she belongs to me…" Killian said possessively, his hand reaching out to remove a sweaty out of place lock of her hair and tucking it behind her ear, his touch sending shivers up Emma's spine.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Killian asked to no one in particular as he licked his lips giving her a look like he could eat her alive.

"I think I can learn to share…" Killian breathed, the back of his hand stroking at the red blossoming blush on her cheek as her eyes closed on instinct, the proof of her arousal and the promise of having two of them making the heat gush from her aching center.

"A fine idea _mate, _would you like to do the honors?" his doppelganger asked him pulling Emma by the hip closer to his body, her head resting on his shoulder as her chest rose and fell with her shaking breath. Killian stepped forward placing the blunt curve of his hook against Emma's throat and trailing the cold metal down to the start of her corset before flipping it over to tear into her, the material ripping all the way through the gauzy blouse underneath the corset. Hook shucked the material from her shoulders, landing at a pool at their feet while Killian's body molded itself to hers, his hand shooting out from the rest of him to take possession of a breast, his head angling to her other mound, his lips attaching themselves to her overly sensitive nipple, working his mouth over it. Hook held her body to his with his hook, her ass rocking against his straining arousal in his pants searching for some sort of friction as his thumb once again found itself against her aching clit, working it over in tandem with Killian's mouth sucking at her breasts. Emma's body was sandwiched between the two men, completely at their mercy. Her entire body was on fire, burning for them. Hook gave her no quarter as he furiously rubbed at her abused clit, the pleasure building in her made her eyes tear behind her closed lids as Killian continued the assault of her breasts by switching his movements, his lips locking against the other puckered nipple seeking his attentions. Killian removed his mouth from her, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive wet flesh making her nipple stiffen further. Hook ceased his actions behind her, making her cry out in frustration before turning her in his arms and hooking her leg against his waist and dropping them onto the bed behind them with a plop, Emma positioned above him straddling his legs, his eyes looking everywhere taking her in. Emma left Hook's probing eyes searching for Killian who was by the bed meticulously shedding his clothing his eyes never leaving there's on the bed for more than a second. _This was actually happening. _Hook's nimble fingers stroked her inner thigh, dangerously close to where she needed them to be but not nearly close enough. Emma's hips teasingly rutted against Hook's bulging erection aching in his leathers causing him to groan, his thumb going up to trace her lower lip, tugging at it seductively.

"_Bring that gorgeous cunny of yours up here love_," he instructed dragging his thumb over to tap at his own lips reminiscent of Killian right before their shared kiss in Neverland, hand and hook splayed against the skin of her inner thighs beckoning her to him. Emma's breathing quickened once catching the meaning of what he wanted her to do, a fierce moan leaving her lips at the idea. Emma squirmed up his body so that her moist center was hovering above his welcoming mouth, her legs straddling his head.

"_That's a good girl," _Hook purred, his hot breath against the soaking folds of her cunt shooting volts of white hot pleasure rushing through her. Emma dipped her head in Killian's direction silently asking for permission. Killian gave her a single nod of his head as he diligently rid himself of layer after layer of clothing cursing his attire as he went, not being able to undress himself as quickly as he would have hoped for. Hook dived in, years of practice aiding his efforts as he lapped at the engorged flesh of her wet folds, licking her clean and moaning at the euphoric taste of her on his tongue. Emma bucked her hips against his probing mouth, begging for more. Hook obliged when he impaled his tongue into her in one swift movement, sucking and drinking her in as she tugged at the hair on his head grinding her wet pussy into the heat of his mouth eliciting several moans from the woman above him. Killian stood by the bed devoid of all clothing, acting as a voyeur watching the erotic sight of himself sample the essence of the woman he loved, Killian smiled darkly at the thought that appeared in his mind. He would have the same memories his past self would have when he returned to the future. He wouldn't have to guess what she tasted like, he would know. Killian watched intently, his hand gripping his cock as he watched Emma's face contort in pleasure as she rode Hook's face, Hook's fingers digging into the globes of Emma's perfect ass, hauling her closer against him. Emma cradled a breast in her hand, her finger tweaking a nipple to add to her growing pleasure, Hook's actions against her needy flesh sent her writhing against him in desperate search of a release. Emma grew crazed above him, her head thrashing from side to side as her impending orgasm reared its head in her direction. Emma bounced against Hook's talented mouth, her eyes snapping shut as the growing pleasure in her abdomen came to a stunning finish. Emma stilled above him as Hook helped her to ride out her orgasm, drinking down her release, the taste of her on his tongue was sublime. Hook pressed her back from him, her body hitting the opposite side of the bed as he crawled over her, licking her arousal from his lips, savoring the last drops of her orgasm like that of a man in desperate thirst before connecting their lips so she could sample the fruits of his labor on his tongue.

"_So eager lass. So wanton…" _he chided amusingly after pulling away from her, his thumb holding her chin to his gaze. A sound of concentrated moans sounded from near the bed, breaking their musings and drawing attention to Killian who looked as though he was tortured, a firm hand tugging at his cock. Emma gave Hook a quick peck before pushing him off of her and beckoning Killian closer to her with a crook of her finger. Hook righted himself and began stripping off his clothes as Killian made his way over to Emma. With Hook, it was just a raw sexual need. Killian was something entirely different. With Killian, she shared an emotional connection.

Killian crawled up onto the bed, his body hovering over hers as he took in her heaving body underneath him. She was perfection and everything he had ever wanted. Killian brought his lips to hers in a searing, all-consuming kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. His lips so soft on hers, just lightly caressing them with his as his hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer to him. Emma swallowed his groans as his kisses quickly turned hungrier, needier much like their previous kiss. Emma clawed at his back needing him to be closer, he was too far, she needed him inside her.

"_Killian… I need you…" _she pleaded, tugging him by the hair off of her lips, their foreheads touching, their lips ghosting over one another in needy pants of breath. Killian smiled against her triumphantly, his nose burying in her sweet sweat soaked neck.

"_Emma, get on your knees for me love," _he whispered against her ear, a strangled moan catching in her throat at his careful word choice of his impending debauching of _his _princess. Killian removed himself from atop of her, his necklace swinging around his neck as he came to stand at the foot of the bed behind her. Emma did as she was told her fingers clawing at the sheets as she positioned herself on all fours, the tantalizing view of Emma's ass sticking out in the air making his throat go dry. Killian dug his fingers into her hip, the brace with his hook attachment on the other side to pull her forward so she was flush behind him. Emma could feel the proof of his desire for her resting at her back and inched to rub her wetness against his arousal eagerly. Killian pressed himself against her entrance, rutting their hips together as Killian surged forward finally joining the two. Killian groaned at the feeling of her walls gripping him tightly, swallowing him whole. Emma shook with pleasure at the feeling of him inside of her, his length and girth leaving a delicious burn in her abdomen. They fit perfectly. Emma bucked her hips against his, a whine escaping her lips, urging him to move within her.

"_Emma, I wish we could have done this a bit differently but… I need you too much. This won't be soft, Emma. I'm going to take you hard and fast… okay love?" _Killian grunted under the strain of not moving inside her, taking time to pat at the damp curls on the top of her head as he explained what he was about to do to her. Emma moaned in response and Killian took that as a sign to move. Pulling out partially, he slammed back into her and Emma let out a string of curses mixed in with his name. Killian grasped hold of his lover, hand and hook pulling her onto his cock with every thrust of his hips, the sounds of skin slapping together and the wet liquid gliding against his cock every time he entered her was a symphony to his ears and spurred him on further as he furrowed his brow in concentration. Emma's eye lids opened briefly her green eye's meeting the same cock that was currently taking her from behind.

"_Time to repay the favor love. Open those gorgeous lips of yours for me…_" Hook said smugly, the moisture glistening on the head of him, massaging her closed lips coxing her to open her mouth for him. Hook roughly pulled her by the hair and shoved himself into her willing mouth much to her surprise. Emma was deliciously full, filled up by the same man. Emma sucked Hook's cock down her throat, her mouth closing against his shaft and creating a suction that made Hook's eyes roll back into his head. All the while Killian continued to take her from behind, his movements getting more demanding and sloppier the closer he got to his release. Emma went down on Hook, moaning around him as Killian stretched her from behind adding to Hook's pleasure.

"_Emma… come for me love…" _Killian coaxed, the arm holding her to him sneaking up her front and pressing to her clit to get her to orgasm around him. Emma keened forward, Hook's member receiving the brunt of Killian's actions. Hook arched his back, his hold on Emma's hair tightening as he surged forward into her mouth seeking his own selfish release. Emma's orgasm exploded around Killian, her gasps and moans around Hook's cock drawing out his own orgasm as he shot his release into her waiting mouth, swallowing his essence, the taste of him was heaven. Killian finished behind them, his own release coating Emma's beautiful creamy thighs. Emma released Hook with a wet plop, a bit of his cum dripping down the corner of her mouth erotically. Killian hauled her back against him from behind and pulled his softening member out of her with a hiss and tugging her into his arms as they fell across the bed in the opposite direction from Hook who was still recovering from his orgasm. Emma felt utterly debauched being taking by two men at once, her body and mind sated beyond belief.

KEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

"A predictable access of pomp and grandeur. Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside." Killian told her collapsing his scope with his hook successfully breaking Emma out of her thoughts realizing just where they were. On a hill overlooking the castle, the party in full swing.

"Lass, are you alright?" Killian asked turning to her with concern.

"Yeah," her eyes going wide at the thoughts her mind conjured up in her wildest day dreams prompted by her run in with Killian's past self earlier that evening.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she told him flustered, shaking her head trying to erase the erotic thoughts from her head that had caused a stirring in her lower extremities.

"Good," he supplied with a nod of his head back in the direction of the castle leaving a light blush to color Emma's cheeks in embarrassment. Killian gave her an odd look. Emma said nothing to him settling on awkwardly adjusting the cloak around her and got back to the task at hand, never muttering a word about the reason for her slight moment of frivolity.

AN: Thanks for reading the dirty musings from my mind. I decided there weren't enough threesome fics from the finale so I wrote one myself. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to speak up if you did… *wink* Thanks for reading!


	2. One-Off Announcement

_AN: I decided to a one-off for this one-shot called "Dirty Little Secret" you can find it on my page or on tumblr. _


End file.
